


Call Me

by sladdertacka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Art student Junkrat, Coffee Shops, College, Dorms, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, It's called Junkers, Junkrat has an eating disorder, M/M, Mako owns a junk shop, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladdertacka/pseuds/sladdertacka
Summary: Jay Fawkes is an art student in London, formerly top of his class in engineering before he had to drop out, and his long-time friend and confidante Mako is the only person left to keep him in check... Well, other than his dedicated roommates, Hana and Lúcio. Between the wild parties in B3 and dorm dramas, staying in school is kind of an afterthought. Newest student Genji is here to join the group, and he's fitting in pretty well, since his brother- who moved across the world to teach at the prestiged Kings Row College- doesn't actually know he's here yet.... Also here is an ex-star college athlete turned student teacher, who's caught the eye of an unfamiliar face... And he lives right across the hall.





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty on writing and dialogue especially, I haven't been to college myself in a few years ehe
> 
> There will be drug use, implied or described, and smoking.
> 
> Reinhardt x Torbjörn, Tracer x Emily established; primarily Roadrat and McCree x Original Male Character.

"How's college?" Mako asked, wiping dust off the wooden countertop that Jamison was sitting on.

 

He gave a shrug of disinterest, brows furrowed, more focused on the ratty old plastic doll from a bygone era that he was holding. "Dunno, when d'ya reckon this one was made?" He asked, lifting the threadbare dress to check for any hint printed onto the body.

 

"Dunno, you're supposed to be the expert."

 

He smirked and set it onto the counter carefully, leaning back on his hands to watch him clean. "Yeah? Anyway, I came ta' ask you something."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, you got any cool sketchbooks? I need one- fer class."

 

He shrugged and dropped the cloth, slinking into the small room behind the register to check if he had any he hadn't put out yet. "Check the shelves," He called out. "I think I put some out last week."

 

"Alright," He hopped down and headed to the far end of the shop, glancing at postcards with 'vintage' prints, and sold as antique, despite not being more than a couple years old, to a shelf stacked with all kinds of books- the reading kind, that is, pages soft and brown with age that smell really good. You know, the old book smell. At the bottom of the shelf were a few notebooks, mostly black and formal and useless, and lined. Scowling, he sifted through a basket of discarded books, mostly more recent releases that were still old enough and unwanted enough to end up in a sale bin at a junk shop. To their credit, it was a junk shop in a busy London area, and near one of the more 'prestigous' educational establishments in the city- Kings Row College, a big cathedral-like building that catered to almost 25,000 college and university students every year.

 

And, much to the surprise of pretty much everyone, Jamison had been accepted there... Twice. The first time, he was _certain_ that engineering was his calling, and Mr. Lindholm had been sad to see him go, calling him his 'prized student', and 'top of his class', but there were 'problems at home' and all that, and he dropped out. That was almost three years ago, and now he was three months strong into an art BTEC, something easy, he told himself. Now he was three months wiser, but the financial aid was what he came for, and it was still pretty much the only thing keeping him going. Between the free apartment in one of the three buildings belonging to the college, the almost two grand in bursary, and the free dental care and prescriptions and tax exemption for students, he was doing pretty well. And he only had to deal with two roommates, even though that was what he was most worried about, but he actually liked them way more than he'd ever admit to either of them.

 

"Jay?" Mako brought him back to reality, while he'd been staring at the wall mid-exposition, holding some books out. "This is all I could find with blank pages, you might have some more luck in the art shops on the square."

 

"That's no fun," He grinned, taking them from him to look through. "Besides," He called out as Mako headed back to the front. "I want that 'aged' look, ya know? Now _this_ one's _perfect_..." Heading back up front, he grabbed one of the dolls on display without sparing it a glance, and dropped the books from under his arm onto the counter, laying down his choice- a plain navy leather-bound book with gold accents. "Fake, I trust?"

 

"You think I'd be able to fork out for real leather?" He snorted.

 

"Ya know what I mean." He waved dismissively. "Morality and all that."

 

He smiled as he punched in the price of the book. "One _faux_ leather-bound book... Will that be all?"

 

"Maybe," He eyed the new doll he'd picked up. "What d'ya reckon this one is, then?"

 

"Dunno."

 

"Reminds me a bit of that doll from the movie... Ya know, with the little girl with tha' powers?"

 

"Matilda?"

 

"Yeah! That one. I love that one." He inspected the doll closely, with a grubby porcelain face and matted brown hair. "... I'll take 'em."

 

"Both?"

 

"Yeah, both."

 

"Alright, the book, the dolls..." Anythin' else?"

 

He looked around, considering. "You get any new jackets in? Like the one I asked fer?"

 

Mako shook his head. "Been looking, haven't found anything yet. You could try eBay?"

 

"Nah, they don't allow deliveries to the dorms."

 

"You guys got pizza the last three nights in a row."

 

"Unofficially."

 

"So get it dropped off here." He chuckled. "I'll write down the address."

 

" 'Preciate it, mate." He beamed. "So, tha' book and tha' dolls?"

 

"£22.23"

 

"Keep tha' change."

 

"Mhm." He took the twenty and the five and dropped them into the drawer, tearing off his receipt and sliding it over with the book. "It's almost ten past, you ate today?" He asked, wrapping the dolls in brown paper.

 

"I'll grab somethin' on tha' way back." He stated, tucking the book into his bag, glancing up to see Mako scrutinising him. "I swear!"

 

"Alright. Want me to hold onto these until you're heading home?"

 

"Is that a question anymore?"

 

"Nope. And remember- I want receipts."

 

"Yeah, yeah." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. "See ya at half two, big guy."

 

* * *

 

Jamison was sitting at the very back of the room, head buried in his new sketchbook, headphones drowning out the sounds of Nat teaching the last class of the day, as per usual. This time, however, she wasn't just letting him be- she wanted his attention, so he begrudgingly pulled them out and sat back in his seat.

 

A new student.

 

They went through the usual spiel- they all said hello in a monotone chorus, acted like they gave a shit for a couple minutes, and then it all fell back into the same routine. Satisfied he'd fulfilled his social requirements for Natalie, he slunk forward over his book again, sketching some smiley faces and bombs and all kinds of other fun stuff, until a bag dropped in front of him and a chair was pulled out and the new guy dropped down opposite him with a shit-eating grin and an outstretched hand.

 

"Genji." He introduced after the headphones were, once again, gingerly removed.

 

"... Jay." He nodded, shaking the hand. Intending to get right back to it, he went to put them back, but he kept talking. And he kept politely nodding along, not really sure what to say, or what they had in common yet. He was talking about famous artists, none of which Jamison had even heard of, so he was completely lost.

 

"... I'm jus' here for somethin' ta' do, mate." He admitted.

 

"Me too." He laughed. "But I have always been interested in art. Always wanted to study it."

 

"An' you're jus' gettin' to it?"

 

He nodded slowly. "I finished my studies back home, but my brother got a job over here after completing his."

 

"You followed him all the way from Japan? Wherever that is?"

 

"I guess so." He was laughing again, and Jamison felt himself immediately warming up to him. "He doesn't know yet."

 

"You mus' be a legend at hide an' seek, mate."

 

Genji balked a bit before laughing hysterically, and Jamison, taken aback at first, soon found himself joining in.

 

"You in the dorms?"

 

He nodded. "Ninth floor, third building."

 

" _B3_? I'm on the seventh!"

 

"B3?"

"Yeah! B3, 'Building Three'. What room you in?"

 

"Thirteen, with two other guys."

 

"9, 13... Matt and Dylan?"

 

"You know them?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, see 'em at every dorm party."

 

"Parties?"

 

"That's right, B3's all secluded and too far from town for anyone ta' complain- an' any staff set up there usually run screamin' after a week."

 

"Haven't moved in yet, supposed to drive down with my stuff after class is done."

 

"Ya got yer own car?"

 

"Rental, for now."

 

"If ya give me a lift, I can direct ya." He grinned.

 

"Easier than reading map."

 

"I'll need ta' make a quick stop first, though, that alright?"

 

"Sure." He smiled. "I should pick up some supplies, while we're close to the mall."

 

"Like a sketchbook? Yeah, it's round the corner from where I'm going!"

 

"Cool, I'll stick around wherever I can find a sketchbook and you can come meet me when you're done?"

 

"Sounds perfect. I'll be ten minutes- tops."

 

* * *

 

"So how fast does this thing go?" Jamison smirked, wind whipping through his wild blond hair, brown paper bag perched on his lap, as they drove out of the town and into the country lanes to B3.

 

"Not fast enough, since it's a rental."

 

They shared a sly smirk as Genji sped up, just a little, and Jamison dropped back against his seat with a sigh of content. "Next right."

 

From the town, it was a couple turns and then a long road where the residential homes and farmland got sparser and sparser until a right turn onto a wide dirt track lined by trees. If you turned onto the track, you'd think it led to nothing, but a couple minutes down the track, one of the twenty-seven floor college buildings came looming into view over a canopy of trees on the left. There were three of them total, all big apartment buildings, gothic or Victorian or whatever- cream walls, dark pointed rooves, lots of windows; building one was closest to the town centre and closest to the college itself, building two was in a residential area roughly twenty minutes on foot from campus, and building three was all the way out here. The only way in or out was by car or a bus that came through every hour from 8am til 6pm.

 

They pulled onto the driveway and round back, where everyone parked on the grass rather than have one of the massive, sprawling car parks that the other two buildings had. An upside was that everyone parked around the tall, dilapidated square barn out back. Nobody is sure exactly when it had been unofficially 'repaired', but the walls had been replaced with some form of solid material and in the summer they'd hang white sheets and sit on top of their cars and project movies onto the barn. And do drugs and stuff.

 

All of this was relayed to Genji, who definitely looked stoked to be in building three.

 

"Alright, here we are." Jamison grinned, carting as much of Genji's stuff as he could carry. "9, 13."

 

"Thanks, Jay." He smiled, dropping some boxes with a huff. "You know, back home, one of my friends once told me they didn't have elevators in England..."

 

He let out a surprised guffaw. " _Really_? If someone had told me that I'd 'ave stayed in Australia!"

 

They laughed as Genji unlocked the door and sauntered in sheepishly, calling out, with Jamison in tow.

 

Two guys, one tall- a couple of inches taller than Jamison, even- and one short, peered round the corner of the hallway to greet them.

 

"Genji, yeah?" Small guy asked, watching tall creep out from hiding and outstretch his hand.

 

Jamison pressed himself against the wall to squeeze past them, offering a distracted "Hi, Dylan!" to the tall guy, and dropped onto their sofa, grinning up at small guy- whom, Genji figured, must be Matt.

 

Genji's new roommates, he noticed, other than the height difference- 6'3 and 5'6, they'd told him when Jamison had brought it up- were both skinny as all hell, and tall guy- Dylan- was American. Matt was English, but not local- from Manchester, Dylan said- with long black curly hair, pinned back out of his face, and wearing black eyeshadow in a sort of... Extended wing shape. Right now, Matt was wearing grey sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with some old 80s band on it, and Jamison had made sure Genji knew it was one of his absolute _favourite_ bands, but Matt had assured him he usually made a much bigger effort when he was expecting company. Dylan was also wearing a loose t-shirt with some band he'd never heard of, but Jamison _also_ assured Genji it was also one of his absolute _favourite_ bands, with some baggy jeans- although they probably wouldn't be so baggy on someone else- and had sort of long but still short curly blond hair.

 

Genji's new home had three bedrooms- as was standard, so he was told- a bathroom, and a livingroom with a kitchenette. The kitchen had all the basic necessities, there was a black L-shaped sofa and an ottoman facing a huge TV, the bathroom was clean, and the bedrooms were... Cosy. Not _too_ small, but not overly spacious, cosy. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, and he could barely cram all his bags and boxes inside and still fit inside himself. So he sat on the sofa with his new roommates instead, with Jamison sitting adjacent to them. The TV was on low, some crime show, none of them were paying attention to it from the start. Instead, Jamison had bounded off to one of the bedrooms and returned with a black plastic tube, Genji thought, until he sat down again and placed it on the floor between his knees.

 

"Ya want a hit?" He asked, grabbing a wooden box and placing it on the ottomon in front of them.

 

"Oh, no, I don't..."

 

"Alright." He replied, just as chipper as ever, as he made a mix for the bong.

 

"So... Are you guys _allowed_ to...?"

 

"Like I said, staff don't last long out here. We can open a window if ya want?"

 

He shook his head and shrugged. "It's fine. But while you're busy, I should go unpack."

 

"You can put something on TV, if you want?" Matt asked, holding the controller out.

 

"I should unpack some clothes and my laptop first." He gave them all a nervous smile as he backed out of the room, eager to make his own familiar space beforehand.

 

"Alright, if ya need a hand, Dylan will probably be sober!" Jamison called after him.

 

* * *

 

"You've known the guy _three_ hours and you break out the bong?" Hana giggled, confounded.

 

"Well he _seemed_ fine with it!"

 

" _You_ told us he ran away." Lúcio interjected.

 

"But he _said_ he was okay."

 

"What did he _really_ say?" She enquired around a spoonful of ice cream.

 

"He said ' _It's fine_ '!"

 

" 'Fine' _never_ means fine."

 

"Then the fuck's it s'posed to mean?"

 

"Pretty much _anything_ else." Lúcio smirked.

 

He scowled and waved his hand dismissively. "I told him where we live anway. 7, 7."

 

" _Well_ , if he's stopping by, then I hope he's as cute as you say he is." Hana gushed playfully, getting up to grab a drink from the fridge.

 

"Would I come the raw prawn with you?"

 

She snorted and bent double. "What?"

 

He chuckled and grabbed his bag from Mako, dropping himself onto the dining chair by his laptop. "Would I _lie_ to you?"

 

"I like you better when you're saying things I can _understand_ , Jay. What'd you get from Junkers?"

 

"New sketchbook." He said, pulling it out of his backpack and sliding it across the table to her end.

 

"Classy." She smiled, picking it up to flick through the pages. "Ah, no sketchbook is complete without a classic Jamie smiley face."

 

He snorted, tapping in his login details. " _Jamie_ , huh?"

 

"It's cute! So, what's in the bag, Fawkes?"

 

"Wow, we aren't even on first name basis anymore?"

 

"What. Is. In. The. _Bag_."

 

He snickered and tipped it up, letting the dolls slip out carefully. "Jus' these two." He grabbed the doll with the porcelain face and brown hair and held it up for Hana to see. "Doesn't she remind you of the doll from Matilda?"

 

"I never saw that movie." She shrugged, dragging out the _I_.

 

"You're coming the raw prawn right now." Lúcio cracked, peering over the top of the sofa at them.

 

"Alright," Jamison said through their joint bouts of laughter. "But seriously, we're watching it right now."

 

"On it." Lúcio smirked, sitting upright. "Hana, grab some snacks."

 

"On it."

 

"Jay, man, you gonna join us?"

 

"I'm gonna sit here and do some work real quick, but I'll be listening."

 

"Well alr _iiight_ , but I can't promise we'll leave anything for you." He sniggered as Hana dropped beside him with a bowl of popcorn.

 

"Can't say I mind..." He quipped absent-mindedly, clicking through search results on his junk shop finds.

 

Hana peeked over the top of the sofa with a glare. " _Just_ for that, I'm making you your _own_ bowl."

 

"Make that two, I know better than to get between you and your snacks." Lúcio chuckled.

 

"We'll see." She grinned.


	2. Welcome to B3, Jesse McCree

"Still up?" Hana emerged from the hallway at 7:13am, with ruffled hair and tired eyes in her pink bunny pyjama top and some grey shorts.

 

"Yeah, couldn't sleep..." Jamison mumbled, leaning his face on his hand as he skimmed through a block of text on a vintage toy website.

 

" _Again_? You didn't sleep last night either."

 

"Or the night before." Lúcio called out from the bathroom.

 

"I got a coupl'a hours tha' other day..." He defended, only half listening.

 

"You say that _every_ morning." She scowled, slamming the fridge door. "What do you want for breakfast?"

 

"I had somethin' before..."

 

"Oh? What?"

 

"Uh, some cereal."

 

"Oh yeah? Because I'm not seeing a bowl in the sink."

 

"Washed it."

 

"Nice try, you _never_ wash dishes." She grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and set them down beside the milk she had pulled out. "I want everyone at the table in five minutes."

 

"Uh huh..."

 

"So, you find out anything new?" She asked, pouring three bowls of something sugary. "About your Junkers haul?"

 

"Matilda ain't from anywhere in particular, and tha' other one is pretty special."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Kissy doll from _Ideal_ , 1961. Original outfit, too."

 

"Awesome, worth much?"

 

"Meh, maybe £50 but that's pushin' it."

 

"Sucks. Shame she's so dirty, too." She lamented, picking it up by its body. "You think you can clean her up?"

 

"You really need'a ask?"

 

She smiled and set the doll back down beside him. "Nope. Breakfast in one minute."

 

She set the three bowls down on the dining table in their assigned places and grabbed some spoons from the drawer as she headed back to the fridge for some juice. "Lúcio, breakfast!"

 

"Got it!" He called back, finally swinging the door open, dressed and ready for class. "You coming today, Jay?"

 

"Maybe..." He was still clicking through pages on the website, until Hana appeared in front of him.

 

"Yes, he is." She smiled cheerily, with a stern undertone that she punctuated by slamming his laptop closed. "Table. Now."

 

He groaned and hauled himself to the chair, slumping down and grabbing the spoon. "Thanks for the cereal..." He mumbled, shoveling some into his mouth quickly.

 

"You're welcome." She beamed, dropping down across from him. "So, we're all going to class? Awesome."

 

"I'm in me twenties, I don't hafta go if I don't want to." He scowled.

 

"Yes you do."

 

"Who says?"

 

"I say."

 

"Who's gonna _make_ me?"

 

" _I'll_ make you."

 

"Prove it."

 

"That a challenge?" She demanded playfully, sitting up and reaching for him.

 

He laughed and dodged her lunge, grabbing his bowl and scooping the last few spoons of cereal into his mouth. "Better luck next time, Song."

 

She pounced as soon as he'd dropped his bowl into the sink, clambering onto his back and holding on. "Looks like it's next time, huh?" She playfully landed light hits on his cheek with a balled fist.

 

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, spinning around to press her between his back and the wall between the kitchen and the table. "I'm gunna crush ya, kid." He laughed.

 

"Jay!" She squealed, peering out from behind him. "Lúcio, tag team!"

 

"No way I'm getting involved." He smirked, content to just watch it unfold.

 

"D.Nied." Jamison cracked, finally releasing her legs at his sides and letting her down. "How's that goin', by the way? Ya game thing."

 

"Pretty good." She laughed, sitting back at the table. "I was streaming yesterday, before you got home."

 

"Somebody donated $300." Lúcio said, sitting back. "So that's rent covered."

 

"Somebody jus' _gave_ you 300 bucks? Jus' like that?"

 

"Yep! Now _I_ have to go get dressed, and _you_ , Jay, are going to change."

 

"Why? I'm wearin' clothes."

 

"You've worn that for the past four days." She motioned to his black smiley face tank and ripped denim jeans. "Go pick out something else, or I will." She warned.

 

"Alright, alright," He conceded, grabbing their bowls and carrying them to the sink. "But I'm takin' tha' bathroom first."

 

"Sounds fair... But you better hurry."

 

"Bus is in forty minutes." Lúcio added. "So you both better hurry."

 

* * *

 

"Was that the guy?" Hana asked, watching Jamison waving after a car that had honked at them.

 

"Yep, Genji." He beamed, then scowled. "He can give _Matt_ and _Dylan_ a ride, but not _me_?"

 

"Somebody sounds j _eal_ ous." She sang, grinning and poking at his cheek playfully.

 

He smirked and spun around to face her, batting her hand away. "Nah, jus' kiddin'. Not the same without them waitin' with us, though."

 

"No..." Hana sighed. "I miss Matt and his poofy hair."

 

"You mean his perm." Lúcio corrected.

 

"He's bringing it back!" She defended, smiling.

 

"Ya know... I reckon Genji's _ripped_..." Jamison wondered out loud from somewhere behind them, stunning them both into amused silence as they glanced at him, staring into space, hands in the pockets of his denim shorts- that hadn't started _out_ as shorts- beside a cluster of bemused girls- one of whom Lúcio recognised as living on their floor. They had _also_ been talking about Genji, who had moved in across the hall from two of them, and burst into laughter alongside them, interrupted only by the bus turning on the track and pulling into the stop.

 

As usual, they made an immediate bee-line for the back, dropping into the corner of the long row of seats, but this morning the girls sat in the two rows in front of them, with one leaning back against the window at the opposite end of the back row. On the fifteen minute journey to the college, they spoke amongst themselves, the same as every day, but today the girls joined the conversation. Sophie and Lauren- the girls in the room across the hall from Genji- were soft-spoken and sweet, Blaire- the girl that Lúcio recognised, who sat on the back row with them- dominated most of their conversation and kept them all laughing almost the entire ride, while Parise and Emily sat the farthest from them and mostly spoke amongst themselves, only occasionally offering any input. Hana and Jay shared amused glances as they watched Lúcio and Sophie passionately discuss musical theatre- apparently something Lúcio absolutely _loved_ , despite not once mentioning it to either of them- and within ten minutes of knowing her, he had _promised_ he would _definitely_ be coming to watch her and Emily's show on Friday. After catching Hana and Jamison smirking at one another, he promised that he, _and_ they would _absolutely_ come watch them on Friday. Awesome.

 

Sophie must have either _known_ that they were in this against their will- highy likely- or she just really wanted to get Lúcio to come by himself, because she said she didn't want to hold anybody to anything ( _except_ Lúcio, she'd said with a smirk), offered them a sympathetic smile, and _then_ suddenly remembered that the art block had something else going on on Friday. _True_ , but _not_ something they had even actually considered going to, until now. They played along all the same, 'no, no, we're too busy Friday, looks like it's just you!', despite Hana's later insistence that she was going just to watch Lúcio squirm, Jamison was still determined to get out of it.

 

When the bus turned into the town centre, they all dutifully exchanged Facebooks before they got off at the stop, and Jamison muttered some parting apology and strolled off in the direction of Junkers, Hana calling after him that he'd be late _again_ , but he waved her off with a smile as he continued on his way.

 

* * *

 

"It's almost nine." Mako called out.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Came the response from somewhere in the shop.

 

"You should be at college by now." He huffed. "You'll be late."

 

"I wouldn't worry about it." He smirked, peering round the corner.

 

"Mm. Grab your bag." He grunted, stepping out from behind the register and fishing his keys out from his jeans pocket. "I'm drivin'."

 

"Where are we goin', big guy?" He had an armful of clothes he'd picked off the rack, but Mako just dropped them behind the counter ready for when he inevitably came back on his next break.

 

"Guess."

 

"Disneyland?"

 

He rolled his eyes and held the door open, following him out into the blinding sunlight. He shielded his eyes with a scowl and led him down the back alley to his chopper, tossing him a helmet and straddling it. "Get on."

 

"Gotcha." He beamed and leapt on behind him, fastening the helmet in place, always excited to get a ride on his bike. _Even_ if it meant going back to Cunts Row. Flying down the backsteets, Jamison's arms tight around Mako's waist, was one of the greatest feelings in the world- only marred by arriving at the courtyard connecting the three buildings together.

 

He slid off the back and pulled the helmet off, shaking his hair out and looking up at the towering cathedral that served as the main building- all dark brick and huge, arched windows and steep pointed rooves, culminating in a grand clock tower at its centre. The courtyard was full of sprawling hedges and flowers, the main route from the main building to the tiered fountain was lined with trees, but the art building- where Jamison was headed- was separate, a right turn from the fountain, and opposite the newest structure- which served more technology-oriented classes. He waved goodbye to Mako, heading down the path to his building, in his own little world, when he was greeted by Mercy.

 

"Jamie!" She yelled, sitting on a bench under a huge tree outside the art building, waving him over. He begrudgingly walked the ten yards out of his way toward her and held his arms out in anticipation of her throwing herself at him in a hug. Which, same as everytime he saw her, happened before he'd even reached her. "I haven't seen you all week!"

 

"Yeah, been busy."

 

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow behind her dark tinted sunglasses, folding her arms. "Because Hana tells me you didn't come to college _once_ last week."

 

"Yeah, so?" He huffed.

 

"It's important to attend every class," She scowled. "You realise that if your attendance drops significantly, they may remove you from your course?"

 

"Yeah, I'm aware... By tha' way, do ya know a girl called Sophie? Drama kid? Wears nothing but black?"

 

"Hm... Drama student, all black, you couldn't _possibly_ be talking about Sophie Kemper?"

 

"I dunno, am I?"

 

"Most likely. Why do you ask?"

 

"We met her today at tha' stop outside B3. She an' Lúcio seemed to be gettin' close."

 

"That's nice." She smiled. "She's friends with Lena's girlfriend, Emily."

 

"Yeah! She invited us all ta' this show on Friday, but I'm not goin'."

 

"I hear it's quite an interesting one, I'd love to attend."

 

"Then go with 'em." He shrugged.

 

"Why don't we all go _together_?" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together in glee. "Hana, Lúcio, Lena, me, you, _Mako_ -"

 

"Mako doesn't even go here!"

 

"He's still welcome." She beamed. "It'll be fun, Jamie!"

 

"Maybe I'll invite Genji."

 

"He's the new student, in your class, yes?"

 

"Yeah, ya heard of 'im?"

 

"He passed by earlier with Matt and Dylan. He seems nice." She gave him a knowing smile that screamed _I know something you don't_.

 

"... Yeah, he gave me a lift home, he's in our buildin'."

 

"Another one for B3." She smiled. "I won't keep you," She motioned suddenly to the clock tower, 9:02am. She was hiding something. "I'll see you at lunch." She waved him off and slumped back onto the bench, delving back into her book.

 

He didn't question it, his class was on the third floor and the elevator was probably as old as the building, and he really didn't want to take the piss for his tutor, Natalie. She'd done him enough favours. He dragged his feet the whole way, anyway, and paused at the foot of the stairs, which he'd headed to out of habit. He battled with himself internally, the stairs didn't take _that_ much longer, in fact, if he ran, he'd beat the elevator, but it also burned calories. Hana had made it _clear_ , so he stomped back to the elevator and hit the button. It was coming down from the _seventh_ floor. Great. He groaned and slumped back against the wall, hands in his pockets. If he just took the stairs, he'd make it to class faster, it's reasonable... But Hana wouldn't accept it, and she _did_ have a point. So did Lúcio. And the doctor. His sister. After the mental debate, the elevator doors opened, so it didn't matter anyway, and he sauntered inside and hit the _3_.

 

* * *

 

"Ten minutes late, Jamison." Nat stated as soon as he stepped through the door, back to him.

 

"Yeah, sorry, me friend flagged me down and wouldn't stop _talking_." He grinned. "... An' I had ta' wait for tha' lift. Hope I didn't miss anythin'."

 

"I'm just glad you showed up today." She turned finally and offered a smile of understanding as he took his seat across from Genji. "We're finishing the portraits we started yesterday."

 

" _Portraits_?"

 

"Yes," She grabbed two large sheets of paper and headed to their table. "Portraits." She set a sheet down in front of them with a box of watercolours and some brushes each. "If you'd rather paint in acrylic, you know where they are, I'd like you to paint a portrait of each other. If you need extra time to finish it, I'm in here until six."

 

"Alright, thanks, Nat."

 

Genji nodded his head politely at her as she scurried off to help her other students, then leaned forward toward Jamison. "I hear someone's moving into the room opposite yours."

 

"Oh?" He was confused, he hadn't _seen_ anybody across the hall, _heard_ anyone across the hall, or seen any boxes in the corridor at _all_.

 

"Student teacher, or assistant teacher, depends on who you ask."

 

"Nah, can't be, mate." It was fairly common for students to share floors with staff, particularly student teachers, and it wasn't unheard of to have (mostly trial, student or asisstant) staff in a room above the lowest floors (usually up to three or four were reserved for staff), but the forty-third room on the seventh floor in B3 seemed about as likely as- "Is he hot?"

 

He chuckled and sat back. "Of course."

 

"So what's his name? What's he do?"

 

He shrugged. "MacCready or something."

 

"Huh, weird." He sketched out a frame with highly concentrated blue watercolour ready for his portrait, leaning back in the plastic chair. "So he's right across the hall?"

 

He nodded, mixing up some colours ready to paint, having already finished his frame while waiting for his muse to arrive. "He's supposed to be moving in _today_ , ready to work next week."

 

"So he's gonna be there when we get back?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"... Ya wanna invite 'im over?"

 

"Maybe."

 

He smirked. " _Well_ , if ya give me a ride again, we'll make it a party."

 

"Maybe." He was smirking too, the smirk that said _definitely_ , but he said nothing more. Instead, he layered acrylic in the general shape of Jamison's face, glancing up every so often for reference.

 

"Mate, we can send out a group text, Hana'll bring banners an' shit."

 

He laughed as he mixed up some yellows and oranges. "We don't even know that he'll come yet."

 

" _So_? Even if he doesn't- _Party_."

 

"In whose room?"

 

"Did I mention Matt and Dylan _love_ ta' party?"

 

"No, but I figured as much after our first meeting."

 

He grinned wide. "So we're welcomin' the new teacher tonight?"

 

Genji paused, dropping the brush into his water pot. "It's still September..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"So, it's still summer..."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"What did you tell me B3 do in the summer...?"

 

His eyes widened almost as much as his ever-present grin when realisation dawned on him. "Wild parties and outdoor movies!"

 

"Exactly."

 

Jamison dropped everything, brush splattering tinted water onto the table, scrambling to yank his phone out of the pocket of his shorts. He darted round the table and dropped onto Genji's lap, hunching over as he unlocked it.

 

"Nice lockscreen, but what are you doing?" He laughed, peering around him to watch.

 

"Thanks, it's me an' me mates last Halloween." He grinned, admiring the photograph of himself as a mad scientist beside a massive guy (so big he's sitting down, bent near double and still has the top of his head cut off) in some green pig-monster costume and a blonde girl dressed as a witch.

 

"That's Mercy Ziegler, right?"

 

"Yeah, you know 'er?"

 

"I met her in Japan, last year... I saw her this morning, too, we had a nice catch up."

 

"Small world, 'ey? I remember when she wen-... So _that's_ what that smile was about!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"That connivin'... I _knew_ there was somethin' she wasn' tellin' me."

 

"Uh...?"

 

"Be careful around that one, Genji, she can read people. Like she can see right into yer soul." There was a moment of tension before he gave a short, hysterical laugh and then brought up some dated-looking app on the screen. "The college app, gonna let B3 know." He logged in, navigating through icons marked _Dorms, B3, eMail_ , and then ticked a box marked _Group_ before typing out a message.

 

> _House meeting, back lot, 8pm. Supplies wanted._  
>  _Jamison Fawkes, B3._

 

Seconds after hitting send, a text popped up, marked _Hana,_ with heart and controller emojis beside the name.

 

> _What's the occasion?_

 

Jamison grinned, still sitting on Genji's lap, tapping furiously. "Told ya' she's bringin' banners."

 

"Before we do _any_ 'house meetings', we need to get these portraits finished by three."

 

"Too right." He agreed, heading back to his seat and splashing random colours in a sort of upside-down pear shape, tongue breaching the side of his lips as he worked. He barely had to look up as he layered bright, contrasting colours in the likeness of his partner, as Genji patiently built up tone in the colours he saw in Jamison.

 

"You work fast..." He noted, impressed. "And... _Colourful_."

 

"Thanks." He beamed. "I like yours, too, really captures me magnificent jawline."

 

He laughed. "You really think so?"

 

" 'Course! Would I come tha' raw prawn with you?"

 

" _What?_ "

 

"Not catchin' on, then, huh? Don't matter."

 

"How are we doing over here, boys?" Nat asked, smiling at them as she approached, hands clasped together.

 

"Pretty good." Genji answered, returning the smile.

 

"Jamison?" She wandered behind him to take a peek over his shoulder, leaning on the table. "Very good..." She mused, watching him make broad strokes in a navy blue to contrast the bright yellow and subtle orange tones he'd used on the rest of the face.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Looking great, boys, if you carry on like his you'll be out of here usual time."

 

"Great! We got a meetin' tonight."

 

"A _meeting_ , huh? I wonder what that could be about in B3." She smirked. "Keep it up."

 

"Will do." He grinned, delving back into his painting.

 

* * *

 

"It's almost eight." Genji stated, sitting on the hood of his car, staring at the side of the barn where one of the _Halloween_ movies was being projected.

 

"And our guest of honour _still_ hasn't shown his face." Lúcio interjected, sitting on top of a black truck... Belonging to Sophie, who was currently getting ready in her room.

 

"Yeah..." Hana pouted, the banners she'd made and hundreds of balloons they and a couple dozen students had dutifully filled apparently wasted. "Do you guys _know_ how _hard_ it was getting those up on the barn? _And_ the building?"

 

"Yeah." Jamison answered. "We were there for that."

 

"We held the ladder." Lúcio added.

 

" _I_ was the one who went _up_ the ladder." Genji called from his spot a few cars over.

 

" _And_ scaled the building a coupl'a times."

 

They snickered and poured out their respective pre-drinks, sitting around on the hood of Genji's car waiting for their other friends to finish getting ready and various other partygoers to finish their classes. They'd all sorted the decorations, taken hurried showers and darted around their rooms throwing party clothes and accessories on and raced each other down and out into the warm early evening- Genji had his black hair styled back, minus the headband, and opted for a fancy black shirt to look snazzy, while Jamison had his blond hair just as wild as every day and threw on the first clean clothes he grabbed from the fresh laundry pile- his party attire consisting of an extra large Rolling Stones t-shirt that, obviously, hung off of him, and the same black denim shorts he'd worn in college with his red canvas shoes. Hana had on a light blue above-knee dress with a square neckline and white lace sleeves, accented at the sleeves, waist and hem with navy ribbon, with a white lacy underskirt; Lúcio with a red baseball tee with short black sleeves and some grey cargo shorts; and eventually Dylan joined them in some light jeans and a way-too-baggy band t-shirt that Genji _still_ didn't recognise (but Jay had _assured_ him that it was _definitely_ one of his absolute _favourite_ bands, and he wasn't _just_ saying it this time), all while constantly worried that he'd turn up unexpectedly and they wouldn't be prepared. But eight had now come and gone, and they were still sitting around sipping alcohol out of large plastic cups, making idle conversation.

 

Who knows how many rounds later, they were interrupted by _Invaders Must Die_ , Jamison's ringtone, another of his B3 buddies, Jack, from the ninth floor, was calling. The new teacher, McCree, had just rocked up in a fancy sports car and was pulling into the staff garage- where they'd left a trail of balloons and confetti for him to follow. All according to plan, he curiously followed the path they'd laid out toward the back lot, being greeted with hundreds of B3 resident students cheering, loud music to drown out the slasher film being projected onto the sides of the barn, and a huge banner reading _Welcome to Kings Row_. He looked pretty surprised, to say the least.

 

At the forefront of the welcoming committee were Hana, Lúcio, Jamison, Genji and Dylan, who had darted from Genji's car straight to the corner of B3 he'd be emerging from- almost running straight into him, too, in Jamison's case.

 

"Yer the new teacher, right? MacCready or somethin'?"

 

" _McCree_ , what's all this?"

 

"A party. Fer _you_."

 

He looked confused. _Real_ confused.

 

"... Isn't this breaking pretty much _all_ the rules?"

 

"Not many teachers survive B3, I hear." Genji shrugged.

 

"I don't see why, if I'd've known there'd be a party in my honour I'd've come back here a lot sooner."

 

"You were a student here?" Hana asked.

 

"That I was, but I was in B1."

 

"Mate, you missed _out_."

 

"That doesn't mean I didn't come out here for the parties." He grinned, and then offered them his hand in turn. "Jesse McCree, I'll be working in technology."

 

"Jay Fawkes." He introduced himself, gripping the hand firmly, typical masculine show of dominance and all that. "The computer kind or the hammer and nails kind?"

 

"Hammer and nails." He smirked, shaking the hands of each of them and sharing pleasantries. "This the party or did I miss it?"

 

"We told everyone to be ready by eight," Hana explained, glancing at her phone, 8:53pm. "- _But_ , as I'm sure you know..."

 

"... That everyone usually turns up more than an hour late? Yeah." He chuckled. "I guess I did always have a habit of turning up early. Or, in this case, on time."

 

"We're still waiting for our friends." She smiled. "We have snacks, though!"

 

* * *

 

11:29pm, party had been in full swing since just gone nine, and everybody was more than a little drunk. Or completely shitfaced... And that was putting it lightly.

 

Lúcio had run off with Sophie, Hana and Lauren about an hour ago. They'd finally joined them around half nine, Lauren hurrying over to them in a white mid-thigh sweetheart dress and clutching her way-too-high heels in her hand, and Sophie emerged behind her, immediately stealing their attention... and Lúcio's breath. While Jamison had playfully whistled, Lúcio was staring intently at the vision in... all black, that was heading toward them. A simple sleeveless black a-line bateau dress just above the knee, ankle-strap platform heels, and an elegant braided half-updo.

 

"Mate," Jamison had nudged him. " _Yer starin'_."

 

They beat around the bush for a while, Lúcio tried not to make it obvious he was just about in love with a girl he'd met this morning, and now he was completely alone with McCree, Genji, Dylan, Matt... Okay, so maybe he _wasn't_ alone. McCree had taken a quick detour upstairs to change before his party, his workout sweats were swapped for a classy black shirt- a common theme for these sorts of events, he'd noticed, though he didn't understand _why_ , sure they looked hot but that was the problem- it _was_ hot, and people could _tell_ when you were sweating. That, and the impeded movement. He was perfectly happy with his baggy t-shirts, thank you very much. He and Dylan had the right idea. Even Matt was wearing a dress shirt, but he dressed up pretty much every day anyway- but he joined the t-shirt club when he couldn't be bothered, and that was what mattered. His party clothes were _a_ _black dress shirt, god damn it_ , and some... Informal version of a tailcoat, he didn't know what it was, he hadn't seen one outside of the 80s, but the jeans (also black) were modern. _Tesco_ 's own, he assumes. Huge black boots that made him about six inches taller than he was, too. Matt says they only add about two inches, three tops. Jamison thinks he's full of shit. Oh! And the poofy hair. Always with the poofy hair. And the black eyeshadow, touch of eyeliner, subtle contour, and the bright blue eyes.

 

Jamison realises he's been staring at Matt for _far_ too long, but he's not the only one, and Matt hasn't even noticed yet- When McCree spotted Matt, Jamison had smirked and leaned in close between Hana and Genji and whisper-sang _I know that look_ , it just so happened to be the same one that Lúcio had given Sophie, and Hana was all over it. _I'll take Lúcio, you take Matt._

 

Almost midnight, sitting on the hood of Genji's car with the man himself (and Dylan) with half a bottle of vodka under the moonlight, McCree and Matt had vanished almost twenty minutes ago, and they were itching to call them and check in. Thinking better, they orchestrated a group text to Hana, see how Lúcio was getting on. He'd also run off on her, she was with Lena and Emily and all she could see was trees. But she could still hear the music, cue the three of them wandering around the woods calling _Hana_ waiting for a response.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the big open field opposite B3, McCree and Matt were lying close to one another in the grass, staring up at the moon and stars.

 

"You own _how many_ cowboy hats?" He laughed, turning his head to look at him.

 

"Twelve." He grinned back, having not taken his eyes off of him for more than a few seconds since they met.

 

"Could I borrow one?"

 

" _Really_?"

 

"I reckon I could rock a cowboy hat." He defended, smiling up at the sky.

 

"Wouldn't it ruin the poofy hair thing you got goin' on?"

 

"Something something hat hair?"

 

He chuckled and rolled onto his side to face him. "Somethin' like that..."

 

Matt smiled and followed his lead, leaning on his elbow. As the clock hit midnight, fireworks lit up the sky, a staple of a good B3 party- not quite as good as new years, when the school rented the field they were laying in for a professional fireworks show- and they fell into a comfortable silence to watch them for a few minutes.

 

They both looked back to say something, stopping in surprise just inches from each other, causing Matt to laugh awkwardly and comment about keeping the guest of honour from his party, but McCree was already leaning in and Matt wasn't pulling away. He swallowed, jaw tense, as McCree brushed his lips gently. He was breathing hard, unsure of how to react, but his eyes fluttered shut by themselves and he inched closer on impulse, McCree's arm hooked around his waist and hand against his back, a leg between his, balancing over him on his forearms as they kissed in an empty field lit up by the moon and explosions of colour.

 

 

Jamison sat back and watched the fireworks, emptying the rest of the vodka into his jägerbomb. "Great party."

 

"Cheers." Lena raised her cup with a smile.

 

"Matt still hasn't text me." Hana sighed, lying on her front on Dylan's trench coat, protecting her dress from the soft bed of dirt and leaves underneath. "Even Lúcio remembered to check in..."

 

"Maybe they got busy?" Jamison chuckled.

 

"One, Matt is _always_ on his phone, and two, he wouldn't fuck a guy in a field."

 

"So maybe he's dry humpin' a guy in a field?"

 

"... Maybe." She conceded.

 

 

Completely losing track of time, McCree raked his nails down the fabric of Matt's jacket, groaning at the feel of teeth catching the skin of his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him, enjoying the closeness, the mild chill of the night disrupted by the warmth relaxed atop him, absent-mindedly kissing and biting at his neck and along his jaw and to his lips-

 

"Damn, cowboy, there a revolver in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

 

He laughed, head dropping back, cheeks burning. "It's been a while since I had a hot guy on top of me, alright?"

 

He smirked, pulling back to watch him. "How about _under_ you?"

 

He chuckled, pulling his curly hair into a fist, dragging him down again to kiss him, letting out another groan as Matt was spurred on by the tightening grip on his hair, only slightly ashamed of the strong urge to finish right there in his pants like a horny teenager. The moment of passion was, unfortunately, ruined by a song he didn't recognise playing from Matt's back pocket.

 

"Could, uh... Could you get that for me?" He asked, muffled against his shoulder, where a fresh mark was formed.

 

"Sure." His hand, already on his ass, dipped into the pocket and retrieved his phone, and he immediately hated whoever was on the other side when Matt rolled off and lay beside him to answer it.

 

"Hey, Hana. What's up?" McCree recognised her to be the girl in the pretty little blue number, but he couldn't make out what she was saying, even as he leaned over to kiss wherever he could reach, an arm over his midsection. "Shit, really?"

 

He pulled back. "What's up...?"

 

"It's almost two. Yeah, that's McCree." He glanced at him. "She says hi."

 

"Hi." He replied, amused.

 

"Sure, we'll head back. No, he didn't murder me in the field. ... Not much. I am _not_ lying!"

 

McCree smirked, lying on his back, arms tucked behind his head, staring straight up at the sky.

 

"Hana wants us back, it's late and she's mad we didn't help clean up."

 

"That _I_ didn't help clean up _my_ surprise party?"

 

"Uh huh." He grinned and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "So what're you gonna do about..." He motioned down. "Before we head back?"

 

"... Tuck it into my waistband and hope nobody looks down?"

 

"Sounds good!"

 

 

Jamison, Hana, Lúcio, Genji and Dylan were waiting for them out front when they finally reemerged from the field, Matt a few paces ahead with a cigarette between his lips.

 

"Hey, Matt, you ever had a smoke after sex?" Jamison smirked.

 

"Nope, can't say I have." Matt replied, deadpan as he lit up.

 

He inspected his face, scowling. "Hmm..."

 

"Yeah, we don't believe for a _second_ that nothing happened." Hana interjected, arms folded.

 

"Nothing did." He shrugged. "We heading inside?"

 

"Hold up," Hana said, pulling out her phone. "You know the drill." She tapped the camera icon and held it up, waiting for everyone to step behind her ready. "Group selfie!"

 

They all smiled _click_ Wait I blinked in that one _click_   They all did a peace sign _click_   They all pulled a funny face _click_

 

"All done." She smiled. "Night, guys."

 

* * *

 

"Shit, my phone." Matt said in their livingroom, patting himself down.

 

"You leave it on the field?" Dylan asked, looking up from his spot on the sofa.

 

"I don't know, I'll have to go look..." He sighed, grabbing his room key. "I'll see if anyone has it, first."

 

"Alright. Tell McCree I said hi."

 

"Will do." He grinned, well aware he could never bullshit his best friend. "Don't wait up."

 

"As long as you spare me the details."

 

"No promises."

 

* * *

 

Matt knocked lightly on McCree's door, knowing full well that the room across the hall had three sets of attentive prying ears, but he was waiting around for a little while before a disgruntled looking McCree finally cracked open the door, looking a little... Hot and bothered, so to speak.

 

"Am I... Interrupting anything?" He smirked.

 

"A little." He smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

 

He briefly looked around, seeing boxes stacked in all corners, rooms almost entirely bare save basic neccessities. "Not started unpacking?"

 

He chuckled as he walked up behind him, arms wrapping around him, chin resting on his shoulder, feeling as though he'd known him years rather than a few hours. "Wasn't planning to stay, never in one place too long."

 

" ' _Wasn't_ '?"

 

"Well, if tonight was anything to go by..."

 

"I won't be in B3 forever."

 

"So let me know when you move, and I'll pack up and come with you."

 

He paused to look over his shoulder, amused, but McCree bridled and let go of him.

 

"I... That came out weird... I didn't mean..."

 

"No, it's fine..." He smiled. "It's sweet."

 

He laughed anxiously, pacing around a few times. "So... Where do we go from here?"

 

He shrugged. "Wherever it goes."

 

"Like, say... You and me, cute café, tomorrow?"

 

"My lunch break is at twelve."

 

"Same here, it's a date."

 

"Sounds good." He smiled, pulling him in by his hips. "Our first date."

 

"Mhm..." He leaned down, kissing him deep, hands on the small of his back.

 

"Hey," He pulled back. "... Show me those cowboy hats."

 

Without thinking, McCree led him to his bedroom, completely forgetting the open box he'd left on the floor by his bed he'd been digging through with Matt fresh on his mind, the item he had pulled out dropped onto the sheets, which Matt had _definitely_ just seen. He felt his cheeks burn, his soul leave his body, and all of his pride shrivel and die.

 

"Huh." Matt said, which just made it _worse_. "My roommate has the same one."

 

"I- what."

 

"Hey, at least it isn't on his bed when the person he's trying to get in it walks in."

 

"Who says I'm trying to bed you?" He smirked.

 

He stepped forward, closing all distance between them, hand a hairs width from his cock, McCree's breath hitching. "This." He almost fucking _purred_.

 

"God _damn_..." He sounded so needy, but he was finding it hard to give a shit, all he could think was _Matt_...

 

"You look good like this." He smiled, taking a moment to admire him- shirtless, dishevelled hair, sweats obviously pulled on seconds before answering the door... "B _ut_ I should head back..."

 

"Too early to ask you to spend the night?"

 

He smiled. "Definitely. But I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

 

"Same here..." He smiled in return, following him to the door.

 

"And don't forget to wear a hat." He gave him a final kiss before opening the door and slipping out, McCree peering out into the hall to watch him go, calling after him quietly.

 

"Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night again to finish this, it's turning into a habit ^^;


End file.
